Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Toy Bonnie's Sisters
by Arisa-Arishiima
Summary: When Toy Bonnie's sisters (Carmen and Morgan) were without a home, him and his boyfriend (Toy Freddy) thought it would be a nice idea to let them in...They were very wrong. /YAOI WARNING/ T for swearing and slight sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy's lives. As the pizzeria was closed for the day and they had no other plans, the couple decided they'd cuddle up on the couch while binge watching a bunch of Lindsay Lohan movies with popcorn and diet Coke. Before they could change the movie to from Freaky Friday to The Parent Trap, the house phone rang.

" **INCOMING CALL; CARMEN ADAMS."** the phone shouted.

Toy Bonnie groaned. As much as he loved his sister, he never looked forward to a call from her. "What does my sister want _now?_ " He proceeded to pick up the phone and unpleasantly muttered a hello onto the other end.

"Hey," she said in a nervous tone; there was a lot of noise in the background and it made it difficult for her voice to be heard, "I've got to ask a big favour of you, but I promise it's temporary."

Those very words scared Bonnie to his inner core. He loved his sister, he really did. But he could not take living with her and still have sanity left. It wasn't that she was mean, she was bossy, reckless and provocative. She would often bring different boys into the house and she had a habit of smoking inside.

"Yeah, so basically they kicked both me and Morgan out for no fucking reason, and we kinda need a place to stay."

The boy became slightly lightheaded at the mention of his other sister. Living with Carmen was one thing, but living with Morgan was entirely different can of soda. Morgan wasn't bossy nor provocative like Carmen, but she acted a lot younger than she was and had a habit of not watching her weight, which meant a lot of excess junk in the house. Bonnie wasn't particularly sure about all of this.

"Well," he started. The sudden realisation that he did have to explain the fact he was in a gay relationship over the phone hit him in the face as he began talking. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and continued. "This isn't just my home. I uh started dating someone I couldn't imagine living without, and it would be our decision, but I'm sure he'll comply."

Hearing the word "he" in there, Carmen chucked. "I always knew you'd end up gay"

"Stop erasing my bisexuality!" Bonnie hung up the phone before she could say anything else about it.

Toy Bonnie sighed loudly as he sat back on the couch, a sudden wave of depression hitting him as he realised what he could be inviting into his home. "Are you sure you want to invite that kind of crazy into our house, and more importantly, our lives?" he asked Freddy, who had overheard the entire conversation (and was blushing a bit at the "someone I couldn't imagine living without" part).

Freddy shrugged his shoulders as he rewrapped his boyfriend in the blanket they were previously sharing before he got the phone call. "Doesn't sound too bad to me."

"You have no idea." Bonnie chuckled nervously, feeling a little poke at his stomach as his nerves kicked in. "Carmen, or "Cardi" as she we like to call her isn't mean, but she can be bossy, reckless, provocative and she's a smoker, of things other than cigarettes. And Morgan on the other hand, isn't any of those things, but she's immature, and she tends to bring a ton of junk into the house." Bonnie then took a look at his counters, which were filled with doughnuts and potato chips, along with some fruits and vegetables. "Worse than you anyways."

Freddy ignored the poke at his weight problems and shrugged again. "It doesn't exactly sound pleasant, but they still are your sisters.."

"True." he groaned.

Bonnie did not want to live with his sisters. Not all all. But he couldn't leave them in their current situation either. With a heavy sigh of regret, he picked up his mobile phone that he set on the floor and called his sister back.

"So, he said it's fine so yeah, we'll fly you both out tomorrow. For the time being, we'll book you in a hotel so you won't be in the freezing cold."

Cardi sounded excited and thankful at the same time. "Thanks! This is gonna be epic!" she said with an enthusiastic tone. "So, which hotel?"

"The Hilton downtown. I forgot my way around Colorado so you'll have to figure that out for yourself." Bonnie said in a half-joking tone. He was beginning to regret his decision already.

He hung up the phone, quickly crawling over to Freddy. He began crying into his chest while swearing at himself. "What the fuck have I done, Freddy. What have I invited into our lives?" he said in-between his sobs of self-directed anger.

"Shush." The taller boy rubbed his boyfriend's back and tried to calm him down with finesse. "It'll be alright. I doubt it's going to be that bad."

"You have no motherfucking idea!" He cried harder, his body tensing up and his facial muscles seizing. "Kill me."

Freddy chuckled. "Bitch, suicide is my job." He joked, making a sour/sweet face to go with it.

Bonnie lifted his tear-strucken face off of his chest and allowed his tears to dry. His expression softened and soft laughs began to escape his lips. Freddy smiled warmly at him and held him closer. He put his hand on his back and kissed Bonnie's forehead. "It'll be alright, Bon. And if it all goes to hell, I have an entire bottle of vodka in the refrigerator."

"Can I fucking have it now?" he joked, nibbling at Freddy's ear playfully (even though Freddy hated it when he did that).

"Nah, save it for your crazy sisters." He softly pushed Bonnie off of him so he would leave his ear alone.

Bonnie giggled and decided he'd put on Mean Girls (a movie they had seen at least four times). "Welp, if I have to live with their crazy asses, at least I have Mean Girls and popcorn to drown my depressions in."

"Fuck yeah!" The boys pecked each other on the lips and cuddled up to watch Mean Girls for the now fifth time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonnie, sweetie, you need to get up." Bonnie did not want to accept this was the day his sisters flew in from Colorado to temporarily reside with them.

He let out a loud groan, eventually getting up from under the duvet and taking a look at Freddy, and to his surprise was actually already showered and dressed.

"Pff, are you planning to leave me for one of them?" Bonnie joked as he walked over to the closet to take out a pair of trousers (along with underwear) and a shirt so he could take a shower.

"Of course not." He hugged Bonnie from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm a fat, disgusting pig, I don't think your sisters need an impression I'm a fat, smelly and disgusting pig."

Bonnie made a concerned sounding noise and looked up at his boyfriend. "You're not a pig, or fat." He kissed Freddy on the nose. "You're petite and you're cute."

They stood in front of the bathroom door and kissed for a while; eventually Bonnie realised he did have to shower so he separated his lips from his partner's and walked inside of the bathroom, turning on the water and taking his shower.

* * *

"Careful, careful, you'll kill us!" Freddy hated they had to drive the hill their house sat on. He always felt like they'd fall over, or they'd fall off completely.

"No, _you_ ' _ll_ kill us. Don't you remember the last time you tried driving?"

Freddy sighed. When him and his friends (Garrett and Haley) trusted him to drive that one time, they literally nearly died trying to get down the hill. He crashed into the neighbour's mailbox to start, and then he crashed into the road guards, the car nearly flipping over and falling down the hill. Garrett had to take over otherwise they might not have lived to tell the tale.

As soon as they knew it, they were halfway to the airport. But morning traffic kicked in and they were at a complete stop.

"Hey Siri," Freddy started, hoping to take his boyfriend's mind off of everything that was in it, "play Complicated."

"Playing Complicated; Avril Lavigne." Even Siri didn't sound ready for their new housemates, her automated voice was shakier than usual.

"Freddy?" It had been about five minutes and traffic still hadn't gotten anyway. The green-eyed boy looked up at him with seriousness in his eyes and pursed his lips. "Do you, actually love me? Like enough to want to marry and have kids with me?"

The blue-eyed boy looked at his significant other with concern. "Of _course_ I do. Why would you think I didn't love you to that extent?"

"I just-" He sighed, "I just remember when we first started dating. I was an asshole, I wasn't nice to you, I feel like I caused some of your insecurities." He sighed again, this breath heavier than the previous one. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was enough of a fucking cunt to call you fat, or unattractive, or disrespect your exercise and eating habits."

"Baby," Freddy's lips pursed as a worried expression filled his face. "How long have you been holding that in?"

"Nearly two years." A sob escaped his chest as his head filled with memories of all the times he was borderline abusive to his boyfriend.

"I forgive you, it's all in the past." Bonnie calmed down some. His body muscles calmed and his expression softened. He smiled warmly at him, but looking back onto traffic his smile disappeared.

It hadn't moved much, but they were close to the airport exit. _We are never fucking getting out of here._ Bonnie thought, almost glad he wouldn't have to see his sisters if they never got out of traffic. But to his dismay, they got out of traffic and made it to the airport.

"Fuck life." he said, sighing heavily when he saw both of his sisters waiting for him outside of the building. Morgan looked quite enthusiastic about staying with her brother, happily bouncing her legs side to side, but Cardi looked to be in disbelief when she saw their vehicle pull up beside them.

Both boys got out of their car to great the two women who were sitting on the bench. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you two." Bonnie was trying to act natural, but he was having an incredibly hard time.  
Morgan got up from the bench and hugged her brother, and she also hugged Freddy. But she groaned when she took a better look at her brother's significant other.

"Eugh, why do all the cutest guys have to be gay?" she moaned childishly.

Freddy ignored the slightly homophobic undertones and chuckled. "Good thing I'm gay so I can have this sugar daddy." He squeezed Bonnie's shoulders which caused a slight blush on the green-eyed boy's cheeks.

"I'm adopting your boyfriend as my brother, Bon. He's less sensitive than you are to _everything._ " Cardi half-joked.

" _Don't you fucking remember I'm letting you stay in my house?_ " Bonnie said with his teeth clenched. He was already regretting every life choice he had ever made and he wanted to die.

"Relax, bro." Cardi rolled her eyes. She didn't exactly see what she was doing wrong or how she was annoying the hell out of her brother, nor did she bother to see it.

The two girls put their bags in the trunk of the car and got into the backseats, making themselves quite comfortable in the luxury vehicle. Bonnie (who honestly wanted to leave them at the airport and make a getaway) started the car and headed towards their home.

"Hey Siri," said Morgan as she noticed the phone hooked up to the car was an iPhone X. "Play Hello Kitty."

Siri sounded like she was about to cry at this point. "Playing Hello Kitty; Avril Lavigne." she chocked out with her virtual voice.

"Fuck no." said Freddy with a disgusted expression, quickly commanding Siri to switch the song off. "Siri, play Finesse."

Even though Siri was a speech program inside of a smart phone, she sounded relieved to be playing a different song. "Playing Finesse; Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B."

"Ugh, no!" screamed Morgan in a fashion similar to a young child who was denied their favourite toy. "Hello Kitty is a much better song."

"It's annoying, it's racist, and it makes me contemplate suicide." Bonnie replied to his sister. "Besides, this is my car."

"How the fuck did you afford it with your broke ass anyways?" Cardi asked with a smirk on the corners of her lips

Bonnie's cheeks turned red as his slender body filled with anger. "Fucking look, me and Freddy both are paid a good amount for our job and I used it to buy myself a house, a house for mom and to buy us our dream cars." he snapped. He felt somewhat relieved after he yelled, though he felt bad.

"I'm the older sister, don't you yell at me."

The green-eyed boy was running out of patience. His sisters were already driving him crazy; there wasn't much he could take until he exploded.

Freddy gave him a look of 'calm down' as he could tell his boyfriend was about to explode, which could potentially be their end if he were to get too angry. However, no matter how many times Freddy encouraged him to calm down, his anger took over and he swerved many times (one swerve almost resulting in the car falling off the hill). Eventually, they made it home, somehow in one piece.

"Oooh, y'all got a nice house." Cardi said as she let herself out of the car, in awe over the house's attractiveness.

"Cardi, it has a pool!" added Morgan. Without any kind of permission, she had gone around back of the house (however, most people used the back door and they weren't too upset).

"Damn, y'all got you a nice spread." The green-eyed girl displayed some slight jealousy as she finished taking a look around the house.

Doing his best to ignore his sisters, the green-eyed boy opened the door for them and let the girls (along with Freddy) into the house.

He cringed when he took a moment to look at the condition of the house's cleanliness (which wasn't very high considering the mess). "You'll have to excuse the mess, we were watching movies the other day and never cleaned up."

Cardi and Morgan were too amazed by the house's features to even notice the mess. There was a chandelier in the dining room, the 65' curved Smart TV in the living room, the Macbook that was under the couch, and everything else. The two girls were almost in awe.

"How goddamn rich are y'all?" The older girl was dumbfounded by the overwhelming amount of possessions in one house alone.

Freddy chuckled. "I wouldn't say rich. We live comfortably, but we're nowhere near Bill Gates rich."

"Wait," Morgan said, looking down at her brother's shoes that he forgot to slide off. "t-those are Gucci flip flops?"

"They were like 600 dollars." Bonnie had honestly regretted going shopping at the Gucci store as he saw the exact same clothes at Walmart the next day. He slid off his flip flops at the shoe rack and sat down on the couch.

"There are three empty bedrooms upstairs, take your pick." He pointed towards the spiral stairs in the other room.

As the girls went upstairs to unpack their suitcases, Bonnie began crying again. "I didn't think it would be this bad. I'm really sorry!" he wailed, crying his eyes out on one of the Scream pillows that Freddy bought.

"Baby, it's gonna be alright." The blue-eyed boy put his hand on his arm and snuggled up next to him. "I don't think it's going to be so bad."

"Maybe I can stand Morgan for a few weeks, but Carmen is going to be the fucking death of me." he sighed. "Where's that casket we bought for an office decoration?"

Freddy sighed as well. As much as he tried to stay positive about the situation, Bonnie was inevitably right. Living with his sisters would be no easy task.

"Hows about I get that vodka?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie was doing a little better than he thought he would by the next morning. His sisters had settled in fine and they weren't causing too much of a fuss.

As it wasn't a work day, he decided he'd sleep in. His petite body peaceful rested under his blanket, he hadn't a care in the world. Until he heard a loud noise that came from downstairs.

"What in the ever loving fuck..?" he mumbled, stumbling out of bed to go see what the ruckus was about. He staggered down the stairs (stumbling on one of them) and made his way to the kitchen, petting his dog Chun-Li on the way. By the time he got to the kitchen, there were dancing flames in a pan that Morgan was apparently trying to cook in.

"W-we can explain!" blurted out Morgan as she splashed water on the flaming pan in an attempt to put the fire out. Her and Cardi avoided eye contact and tried to look innocent.

Bonnie narrowed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep, he didn't feel like dealing with his sisters, he didn't even feel like dealing with himself. Instead of spending excess energy on his sisters messing up his kitchen, he walked over to the couch and lied down on his usual spot (otherwise known as, the place he always slept after couch sex or if he was sick) and laid down on it. He also took his favourite blanket that he usually slept under while sleeping on the couch and covered himself with it, and soon after he was met with the dreamworld.

He woke up to literal hell. His sisters were screaming at each other about God knows what, but he honestly didn't want to hear it. He got from under the blanket, then walked back up the stairs and got into his bed. Cardi and Morgan were still audible, but he rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"You look miserable." Freddy (who just appeared to be a very big lump in the blankets) curled up close to Bonnie and sighed. "I thought we argued a lot."

"They argue like a fucking old married couple." Bonnie said, his head in the pillow along with the blanket up over his head. They both appeared to be lumps in the duvet and tried their best to block out Morgan and Cardi's bickering.

It had been about an hour and they hadn't stopped bickering. The two boys had had enough; their eyes looked red and Freddy's face looked flushed. They hadn't gotten any good sleep and they were about tired of it.

"That's it, this shit needs to stop." The green-eyed boy stomped down the stairs and bursted into the kitchen in a fit of anger.

"Could you all keep it the fuck down?!" he snapped, "Unlike you two, I actually enjoy sleeping and I'd like to do it!"

Both Morgan and Cardi's faces went blank as they realised they were told-off. They silently apologised and stopped fighting with one another, returning to their phones and acting as if nothing happened at all.

 _I swear, I'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever understand those two._ He went back upstairs and curled up under the blankets again. But the worst part was: he was no longer tired.

" _God, please don't do these things to me._ " he murmured, shoving his head into the pillow and groaning heavily. " _I just want to sleep._ "  
It didn't appear Freddy had gotten any sleep either. He was groaning out from under the blankets, and his face still appeared somewhat flushed when he lifted his head from out of the duvet.

"I feel like hot vomit." said Freddy wearily. He turned over onto his stomach and put his head in the pillow. "It's like I haven't slept in days."

"I can't say I feel better." Both Bonnie and Freddy lied in misery as their bodies continued to dysfunction. Freddy had a bit of a fever, and Bonnie's legs cramped along with a pain in his chest.

"How long until their HUD kicks in?" the green-eyed boy groaned out from under his pain.

The blue-eyed boy groaned as well as he opened his mouth to reply. "Four months."

"I can't live like this for four months."


	4. Chapter 4

Cardi and Morgan found themselves quite bored just sitting in the house. Both of the boys had gone out with their friends and left them by themselves. They were contemplating going swimming, but Morgan's self-consciousness kicked in.

"What do we do in hereee?" Cardi groaned, stretching her arms to show her boredom.

Morgan shrugged. "Maybe we could have a slumber party."  
"Morgan, we are not young gir-wait." The green-eyed girl put her finger to her lip as she took a moment to think. "Latifah, Deija, Danielle and Melanie do live in L.A. Maybe a slumber party isn't the worst idea."

"Yaaayyy!" Morgan clapped.

So that was exactly what they did. They invited their friends that happened to live in Los Angeles over to the house, without neither Bonnie or Freddy's permission. They assumed they'd be fine with it, however Carmen did make a crude joke towards Freddy's weight using the statement: "He'll probably come down to steal our snacks."

"Nooo!" Morgan whined, pulling her sister's arm in a childish manner. "Fat lives matter!"

Cardi snickered, then she went into the cabinets, looking for snacks for their sleepover. She noticed there was not much food, at least not what she was looking for.

"Ugh, Bonnie and his healthy ass. What am I supposed to do with fucking carrots?"

"Surprised Freddy doesn't have more fat snacks, he doesn't appear to be the healthiest person in the world." Morgan pointed out. "Maybe he's like me and hoards them all."

"Hoard what?" the false-hair bearing woman laughed. "Bonnie will just eat it with him and forget encouraging him to eat healthier."

Even though Morgan and Carmen assumed a more of a fat/unhealthy lifestyle for the two, it actually wasn't the case. While yes, Freddy did like to keep junk for when he was depressed, Bonnie also did try to encourage to eat healthily and he made sure Freddy occasionally worked out. And for the most part, they didn't eat that terribly, even if it appeared that way to the outside eye.

"Oh well." the blonde-haired teenager pulled out her phone (with the unicorn case) and texted Danielle to bring snacks. "Problem solved."

The darker-skinned girl smirked. "Guess your fat kidness actually pulled through for once."

"Fuck you, Carmen." Morgan knew she _really_ wasn't supposed to be swearing yet, but she didn't even care. She also put out her middle finger just to amplify it all.

"Sorry sis, I'm straight." Cardi stuck out her tongue provocatively and put both middle fingers in the air.

Morgan placed her forehead into her palm as a response. She didn't find anything wrong with being a bit wild, but she didn't like her sister's provocativeness. She found it quite irritating, as she was always bringing different boys along with her. Carmen was always one to have a new sugar daddy every week.

* * *

Using the key he took out of his pocket, Freddy unlocked the door to his house and let Bonnie to enter first, then he let himself in.

Nothing out of the ordinary, his sisters goofing around, Bonnie trying to figure out what to do for dinner, and finding himself drinking diet rootbeer. It was just an ordinary evening.

Freddy was about to go up to his bedroom, but his growling stomach interrupted, demanding food from him. He placed his hand on his belly to try and calm it, but there wasn't much success.

 _What is Bon doing for dinner anyways?_ Freddy walked over to the kitchen just to find Bonnie making chicken and macaroni and cheese. The smell of it made his stomach rumble, reminding the blue-eyed boy that it was still there.

"Guess someone is hungry." He turned around to face his partner, attempting to peck him on the lips. However, Freddy put a day old doughnut between them which instantly broke what could have been a kiss.

Bonnie put on a fake pout, sticking his lip out to simulate disappointment. "Aww, you don't wanna kiss your boyfriend who basically does everything for you?"

"I do stuff too!" The boy took on a more aggressive pose, slightly bending over and popping his booty out, his arms in front of his legs, with his fists made.

"Pffffttt," Bonnie chuckled, "I cook your meals, make sure you're awake most days, keep you company, tell you that you're pretty, and still keep a stable relationship."

That speech did open up Freddy's eyes a bit. He noticed that he does take his boyfriend for granted sometimes, even complaining about him even when he was basically keeping him alive. Freddy walked a bit closer to him and gave him a hug, snuggling the side of his face into his shoulder.

"I don't deserve you." he whispered into his ear. "I really don't."

"I don't deserve you either." he whispered back.

The boys had a bit of a cuddling session in the kitchen as the food cooked. Surrounded by scents of home cooking, they continued to cuddle until strange noises came about from outside of the door.

Bonnie stuck his head out of the kitchen, just to see _four_ more girls in the living room. He panicked slightly as he didn't know who any of this people were, and they were in his _house._ He felt like throwing up.

"My fucking sisters invited people over without our permission." he said in a panicky tone.

The blue-eyed boy's jointed locked up. He also didn't know whom was in his house, and he was afraid they could have invited over literally _anyone._

Bonnie had also realised he did not have enough food to feed that many people.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's stomach churned. With his pretty prominent social anxiety, his head was already spinning, along with his cluelessness of what to do in his predicament. Freddy wasn't of much help to him; he was too busy having a mental breakdown on the kitchen floor.

"F-Freddy?" he stuttered, looking down at his panicking boyfriend.

"No, no, no no, this can't fucking be happening!" He was pulling at his own hair and scratching at himself; it however was pretty clear it wasn't the time for an anxiety attack.

Without much choice, Bonnie peaked his head out of the door, readying himself for what was to come. He drew a heavy, panicked breath, and then slowly entered the living room, where he saw the strangers mingling with Carmen and Morgan. They eventually noticed him, which made his heart sink into his stomach with fear.

"Oh." said Danielle, pursing her lips in a somewhat envious fashion. "You own this home, eh?"

Bonnie wanted to pass out, throw up, and run away all at the same time. "Y-yes." he barely spat out.

"This house is fucking beautiful!" Latifah's acrylic nails clanked against the floor as she got up to shake Bonnie's hand. She noticed Bonnie also had acrylics (which were a result of of a dare) and admired them. "Go on ahead witcha bad self!"

The green-eyed boy blushed. He had meant to take those nails off weeks ago, but for some reason, he had gone for a fill in instead of having them soaked off. He suddenly regretted keeping them on as other people also noticed them.

Melanie also got up from the floor to introduce herself. "This is quite the beautiful home."

Everyone else had gotten up to shake his hand. He was naturally uncomfortable, as he didn't really know these people, but he felt a little better knowing they were likely not murderers. He however was still annoyed at his sisters for inviting people over without permission or prior notice.

He looked at his sisters dead in the eyes, making it easy to tell he was not pleased with their behaviour.

The two girls excused themselves for a moment to go talk to their brother, annoyed looks on their faces as they walked down to the backroom to see what he wanted.

* * *

"What is it that is so important that you had to drag us away?" Morgan said in a tantrum-like manner, stomping her foot down like a five-year-old child.

"Um okay. You fucking invite four people I do not know to my house and expect me to be fine with it? You didn't even ask me for fuck's sake!"

"Chill, Bon. They're not murderers." Cardi said in a tone that made the brown-haired boy want to smack her right across the face. He sighed loudly, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you understand that _this is my fucking house?_ I don't know these people, you didn't ask, I just look up and four random strangers are in my damn house!" he snapped loudly. "By the way, the one boy that I couldn't live without is currently having a fucking anxiety attack because of his social anxiety. Keep it up, you won't have a home."  
Bonnie really regretted saying that last part, but he knew it was necessary. He couldn't keep letting other people run him around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Especially not his family, the people that he was _supposed_ to be closest to.

"Alright alright, no need to be a dick about it." the darker-skinned girl chuckled.

Bonnie really wanted to keep yelling, but he knew there wasn't much a point to it. His sisters were not going to understand that this was his home no matter what he did. He sighed and left the room.

* * *

He half ran, half walked back to the kitchen to check on his boyfriend. To his relief, he hadn't hurt himself and appeared to have simply cried himself to sleep on the kitchen floor.

Bonnie stroked his cheek and kissed him on it. He knew he'd have to somehow carry someone who was much heavier than himself up the stairs and into the bedroom, but staring at his sleeping face long enough made it all seem worth it. He placed his hand on Freddy's cheek and kissed him on the lips, whispering "goodnight" despite the fact he was asleep. He then proceeded to try and pick him up. It took quite a bit of struggling, but he eventually got the sleeping boy into his arms, and he took no time getting up the stairs and getting him into bed. He covered him with the duvet and crawled into bed next to him. Bonnie knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, but seeing as the girls had already claimed the downstairs portion of the house he found laying in bed to be the next best thing.


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of hours, Bonnie did fall asleep, spooning Freddy in his sleep and snoring softly. It wasn't until his sisters and their friends got loud that he woke up.

He had an unamused look on his face. He really did want to go to bed, and again, he was prevented from doing that because of his sisters. He curled up against Freddy's back a lot harder, hoping to block out some of the noise.

"They're making too much goddamn noise.." a half-asleep Freddy muttered, adjusting his posture to better accommodate their cuddling position.

"Ngh." Bonnie groaned. He didn't have the same achy and tired feeling as he before, but he was just downright tired. He was too exhausted to go downstairs to tell them to be quiet, all he could do is listen to it.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't deal with this. He decided this shit needs to stop.

"Freddy, hold my phone, call the cops if you need to." he said to him, quickly getting out of the bed and starting his way downstairs.

While Bonnie seemed confident in what he was doing, Freddy was left one confused ass bear.

* * *

"Carmen, Morgan, this shit NEEDS to stop." He stomped down the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest. "You've made me lose sleep, you have ruined my house, and you've wrecked my life!"

"What is your fucking problem?" Cardi asked, getting up from her spot on the floor to look her brother in the eyes. She didn't understand what his outburst was even about.

Bonnie's cheeks were red. His chest burned with anger. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. "YOU'RE my fucking problem! If you don't fucking pack up and get out of my house this instant, I'll call the fucking police." he snapped loudly. The other girls in the room were terrified.

The girls they invited over quickly got their things and ran outside; they weren't sure if they were safe in there.

"So what, you finna kick us out because you can't stand us?!" she asked violently.

"Yes the _**FUCK**_ I am!" he yelled. "Get. Out. Right. Now."

They didn't even get their things, Morgan and Carmen simply walked out of the door. Bonnie wasn't sure of what they were going to do, but he decided to try not and worry about it. While he did feel very bad for snapping, he knew it had to be done. It would've only gotten worse if he hadn't.

* * *

"Where did your sisters end up going?" Freddy asked as he poured his morning cup of coffee. After overhearing the outburst last night, he did become more wary of how much of a mental toll it put on both of them to put up with them.

"Dunno, they just kinda left." Bonnie replied, sipping on a mug of green tea. "Guess things are back to normal now though.

Freddy nodded. "Yeah, the quiet is nice."

They both smiled. While Bonnie would miss having other people around, he also missed just being able to live life with his best friend.


End file.
